The overall goal of the Vaccine Technologies Core (VTC) is to provide highly specialized expertise in the[unreadable] areas of eukaryotic recombinant protein production, alphavirus RNA replicon and adenovirus vector[unreadable] technologies, novel adjuvants, vaccine formulation and immunogenicity screening in small animals. This[unreadable] expertise will be used to produce and characterize state-of-the-art vaccine components to be utilized in all of[unreadable] the projects described in this multi-program project proposal. Specifically, the core will provide novel[unreadable] recombinant HIV Env proteins (as well as novel adjuvants and formulations thereof) and recombinant viral[unreadable] vectors for evaluation in the Projects and Core C. In addition, novel mimotopes, VLPs and gp41-based[unreadable] immunogens from Projects 2 and 3 will be formulated with novel adjuvants to enhance potency and breadth[unreadable] of immune responses. The core will also consolidate the screening of these novel immunogens and[unreadable] adjuvants in rabbits for their ability to induce neutralizing antibodies.